coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carterboi33
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Violet Grimes! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! David the Wavid (talk) 21:17, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Edit summaries Hi there, thank you so much for your contributions to the site. They're much appreciated! Please can you remember to add an edit summary for each change you make? Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:24, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Infobox additions/amendments Hi there, thank-you for your recent infobox additions and amendments. Could we just ask that you could quote an episode number or full date of episode airing for specific sourcing, rather than saying the information was taken from a particular year? As you can appreciate, it's still pretty difficult to pinpoint such info for another user. Many thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 14:09, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I will try and reference a specific episode in future yeah. If adding a lot of information, for example updating a character biography, should I list all the episodes the information comes from or is it OK to say it comes from various different sources? Carterboi33 (talk) 17:54, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :If it's just a general update or summarising events of recent episodes then yes, 'updating biography' or something like that is fine. In the main it's the references to unseen people or events that we make an effort to source, such as someone's never-before-seen brother who was mentioned in one episode. David (talk) 21:03, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, as stated on my reversal summaries for both David and Sarah's pages, there has been no discussion for pros/cons of having an education section. Please raise a discussion on a talk page/forum page first before making such changes to what's already been agreed and implemented. Thank you. --Karen2310 (talk) 16:16, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Just a note to thank you very much for taking on board our comments and for continuing to make valuable edits to the site - they're much appreciated! Please carry on with lots more!!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:57, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, I love Corrie and enjoy researching and compiling the facts and histories of the characters. Carterboi33 (talk) 18:50, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Alma's Hi, why have you deleted all the links to Alma's? It's a named business in the Street's past which is no longer searchable using the site tools.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:19, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Alma's was a wanted page but I didn't really see the point in creating it when it wasnt really a seperate buisness, it was just Audrey's renamed, unlike Fiona's or Denise's which were distinct salons. Everything that there was to say about 'Alma's' already seemed to be in the article for Audrey's so I thought it would be easier to just redirect the Alma references there. I left it as Alma's in the text of the other articles as that is what it was known as at that point. If you think it is worth having a seperate article for Alma's then by all means reverse the changes. Carterboi33 (talk) 12:58, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :There are some good points you make but the main objection stands as above - getting rid of any page references makes the business unsearchable on the site. The way to have achieved this should have been to create a redirect page to Audrey's which does register in the search box. I'd be grateful if you would reverse the changes and then create the redirect page. Thank you for this.--BearfanUK (talk) 13:28, April 4, 2019 (UTC) : :Hi, no problem I will reverse the edits and create a redirect page. Carterboi33 (talk) 13:40, April 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you! You're a star!--BearfanUK (talk) 15:19, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Harold Pearce Hi there, just querying your source for the year of Harold's death as being 1972? Having watched the Phyllis scenes in 3404, I'm wondering if you've misheard the line "the last bunch it was, too", or whether it was sourced from elsewhere? Thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 15:28, May 31, 2019 (UTC) It actually came from a different source, a conversation between Ken and Phyllis in today's Classic Corrie (Episode 3422.) I've just watched the episode back again and I had actually misunderstood a line. Phyllis actually said 2 years not 20 years and wasn't refering to how long she had been widowed. Oops. I have now reversed the edit. Carterboi33 (talk) 16:05, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :No problem! Karen2310 (talk) 16:07, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes Can I ask that when you update infoboxes you add the info in the right order rather than at the bottom. Thanks. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 19:34, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Sorry i'm not sure what you mean, what have I added in the wrong order? Carterboi33 (talk) 19:42, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Just on Tyler's infobox you added his father and sibling underneath the "played by" bit, when they're supposed to be in the order as they appear on the likes of Ken Barlow's page. Its just a minor thing but all infoboxes should really be in the same layout. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 19:46, June 21, 2019 (UTC) New categories The glitch does now seem to have resolved itself. Thanks! Karen2310 (talk) 23:19, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Why move Shona's page Because i wanted to LOL Bye Carterboi33 (talk) 20:07, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Leanne Hi there, the protection for the page has now been lowered for you to edit. Could you please let us know when you're done, as it's been on high protection for a specific reason. Many thanks. (I've also just deleted some inappropriate language from this page). Regards Karen2310 (talk) 19:59, August 6, 2019 (UTC) I did wonder if there was a specific reason, I will make it a priority. Carterboi33 (talk) 20:02, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Categories In accordance with the Manual of Style (Section 8), the new category which you created has now been deleted. No new categories should be created without prior discussion. Furthermore, this specific category has previously been discussed (and rejected) on this Forum page. Karen2310 (talk) 06:56, August 11, 2019 (UTC) :As per the above message, please could you NOT create new categories without prior discussion. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 09:32, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot about that rule. Carterboi33 (talk) 11:24, December 10, 2019 (UTC)